1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates in general to a layout, and more particularly to a circuit layout method and a circuit layout apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of the electronic information industry, the requirement on the signal frequency design is getting higher and higher, and the requirement on the signal quality is getting more and more stringent. In order to ensure the signal integrity, impedance matching control has become the design key for various high-quality and high-speed logic electronic circuit products. In the phase of designing the circuit board, the stack up design is the first stage of research and development work. When the research and development engineer is performing the stack up and the impedance design, the practicability evaluation of the circuit layout is often neglected due to the different experiences. Alternatively, the throughput of the circuit board factory is harder to be matched, and the effective control of the material cost is harder to be achieved. However, even if a certain circuit board factory is requested to provide a stack up program, the program cannot comply with various actual production requirements of the circuit board factories because the manufacturing capabilities and the experience data of the circuit board factories are not unified. Such the working mode causes the fragmented designs and the repeated modifications, so that the efficiency is low and the cost is higher.